ce jour qui ne m'a jamais été destiné
by spidi
Summary: Une femme, un homme, deux destins…lisez et vous verrez! et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer!


AAAHHH !…J'avais oublié que j'avais aussi écrit cette fic !J'en profite pour te passer les dernières fictions qui ne révèle rien de compromettant pour ne pas te donner trop d'indices de se qui va se passer dans les prochains épisodes de Stargate ! C'est pour ça que l'avertissement en rouge ne te concerne pas vraiment ce soir puisque tu sais que Pete a demandé Sam en mariage et que finalement ce que…Ehhh !J'allais révéler une info sur le prochain épisode qui va passer cette semaine ( on est le 1er juin ) ! C'est encore de ta faute ça !( è ) Bon allez…Je ne t'en veux pas ( ) ! Bon, où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui, je disais qu'il n'y avait pas de réels spoilers ! Enfin bref, moi j'aime beaucoup cette fic bien qu'elle soit très essentiellement tournée sur le couple que tu devines ! Je dis ça parce que je le trouve plus tourné autour de là dessus que les autres, mais si j'aime cette fic, c'est parce que Jack ( le personnage que j'adore le plus écrire dans stargate, soit dit en passant ) y est pas mal torturé dedans ! Oui tu me diras : « mais où est le changement ! ». Peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas, mais moi ça me donne cette impression…

Bonne lecture !

TITRE : **Ce jour qui ne m'a jamais été destiné…**

AUTEUR : Speedy

E-MAIL : : **ATTENTION**, **cette fic est inspirée des infos que j'ai pu recueillir à propos de la huitième saison. Si vous ne souhaitez rien savoir, passez votre chemin**. **Ne lisez pas non plus la « note de l'auteur ». Info confidentielles ! **Sinon, y a aussi pas mal de la saison7.

GENRE : Romance/ Drame ( vous commencez à me connaître… )

RESUME : Une femme, un homme, deux destins…

DISCLAMER : Rien à moi, comme d'hab ! Tout reviens à la MGM, même l'idée de l'histoire ! éè… T T…sniff..

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Comme je l'ai dit au dessus, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas totalement. Bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'aie écrite et imaginée, mais l'idée en elle même m'est venue en lisant une interview de Christopher Judge ( Teal'c, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ) sur un magasine. D'après les rumeurs, il a écrit un synopsis d'un des épisodes prévus pour la saison 8 où « quelqu'un » devrait se marier…J'ai essayé d'être optimiste en me disant que ce pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre que Sam, mais vraiment, je ne vois pas qui…Alors malheureusement pour moi, et je pense pour bien d'autres personnes, je crois que Sam et Pete vont se marier. J'ai alors imaginé l'événement, à ma sauce… En tout cas, je ne sais pas si les rumeurs sont vraies, puisque je n'ai pas vu encore un seul des épisodes de la 8ème saison.

Allez, bonne lecture tout de même! Et pour tous les fans de Sam/Jack, préparez les mouchoir d'avance, conseil d'ami !

Face à son miroir, il se regarde. Le matin est là, c'est le grand jour. Pas celui qu'il avait si souvent rêvé. Mais au moins, elle sera heureuse.

Lentement, au milieu des rayons de soleil qui traversent la pièce, il cherche ses vêtements. Le mal au crâne provoqué par l'excès d'alcool de la veille au soir ralentit ses mouvements. Une fois les habits préparés, il part à sa douche. Il se dit qu'il faut commencer à oublier, ne plus y penser.

L'eau chaude passe sur son visage qui porte une barbe de quelques jours.

Pourtant, il se doutait que ce jour arriverait, alors pourquoi garder cet espoir, aussi infime soit-il ? Il avait laissé passer sa chance, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux ce jour là, dans cet ascenseur. Mais en fait, de quelle chance parlait-il ? C'était fichu d'avance, même s'ils l'avaient voulus tous les deux, ils n'avaient _aucune_ chance.

Le savon lui pique les yeux mais il s'en fiche. Cette douleur est incomparable avec la profonde souffrance qu'il ressent aujourd'hui. Elle est bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait cru lui même. Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? C'est lui qui avait posé dès le départ les limites, c'est lui qui avait arrêté, reculé, alors qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'avancer, d'accomplir ce qu'_ils_ désiraient tous les deux en silence. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Mais en réalité, il savait très bien la raison pour laquelle son cœur était aussi serré dans sa poitrine : Il l'aimait et il le savait. Mais, aujourd'hui, oui aujourd'hui, il la verrait partir définitivement aux bras d'un autre. Et il ne pourrait rien dire, absolument rien, comme toujours…Il devrait se taire, souffrir comme il l'avait aimé : toujours en silence.

Après s'être rasé, il traverse la salle de bain et commence à s'habiller. Il aurait dû refuser. Il aurait dû dire non. Mais comment dire non à ces yeux là ?

La sonnerie du téléphone le surprend. Il se doute déjà de qui il aura à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Lentement, il décroche.

**Quoi !**

_**Jack ? **_

**Non, le Pape ! Bien sûr que c'est Jack !**

_**A ce que j'entends, vous êtes encore de très bonne humeur ce matin.**_

**Abrégez s'il vous plaît Daniel…**répond l'homme avec humeur.

_**Je voulais simplement vérifier si vous comptiez toujours venir, mais vu que vous avez répondu, je pense que la réponse est oui.**_

**Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que parce que je réponds au téléphone, ça signifie que je vais venir ?**

_**Et bien, tout simplement parce qu'il est 8 h du matin et que vous avez plutôt l'habitude de vous lever à 10h quand vous êtes en vacance comme cette semaine, donc…**_

**Bon, ça va…On a compris que je ne suis pas un lève tôt. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?** S'énerve-t-il

_**A moi ? Rien.**_

Le silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes, chacun attendant la réaction de l'autre. C'est finalement Daniel qui reprend la parole.

**_C'est bien que vous fassiez ça pour Sam. C'est important pour elle…Mais je_ _sais aussi que c'est difficile pour vous…_**

**Daniel, vous ne savez rien. Si je n'avais pas l'intention de venir, c'est parce que j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui. **

_**Quoi par exemple ? Une partie de pêche ?**_

**Daniel, vous m'agacez sérieusement, et encore je suis poli ! Alors laissez moi tranquille si vous voulez que j'arrive à l'heure !**

_**Jack, n'oubliez pas…**_

Mais le militaire raccroche brutalement et regarde à présent avec colère son téléphone. De quoi se mêlait-il encore celui là ! Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez difficiles, il fallait que Danny Boy mette son grain de sel ! Mais il regrette bien vite ses pensées pleines d'amertume. Ce n'est pas la faute de son ami s'il est aujourd'hui dans cette situation. Bien au contraire. Il sait très bien ce que souhaite pour lui le jeune archéologue. Et même s'il fourre souvent son nez dans les affaires des autres, au fond de lui même, il sait que c'est pour son bien, pour _leur_ bien. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Aujourd'hui, elle a pris sa décision. Non, en fait, elle l'avait prise bien avant cela. Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus d'ambiguïté possible.

Il s'observe à nouveau dans le miroir. Il a ressorti son vieux smoking qu'il avait mis pour son mariage avec Sarah. Il ne se souvenait même plus qu'il l'avait encore dans l'armoire. Il y avait pensé à la dernière minute. Il lui va toujours. Il voudrait le porter pour la même occasion qu'aujourd'hui, mais dans son rêve à lui, il aurait joué un autre rôle, le plus important…

Il prend les clefs de son 4&4 et sort de la maison. Un instant, il hésite. Il a envie de se retourner et de rentrer chez lui pour s'affaler sur son divan et boire autant de bières que son estomac pourra en contenir. Mais il se ravise. Il doit le faire, il doit venir. Pour elle. Il lui a promis. Et il tient toujours ses promesses…

Il rentre dans son véhicule et met le moteur. Lentement, il recule et s'engage enfin sur la route. Son esprit est perdu dans ses pensées. Il roule sans réfléchir. Il sait seulement que dans quelques heures, plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

Enfin, il s'arrête. Il sort de sa voiture et se dirige vers un bar. Il va au comptoir et commande une bière et deux croissants. Il doit manger s'il veut tenir. Il se saisit de sa commande et repart dans son 4&4 après avoir remercié et payé la barman. Toujours dans sa monotonie et sa solitude, il déjeune. La bière lui fait du bien, elle lui permet d'un peu destresser, un peu oublier. Puis lentement, il reprend son trajet, ce trajet qui le rapproche un peu plus de la femme qu'il aime, et qui pourtant va s'éloigner de lui pour toujours.

Le parking ne contient encore que quelques voitures. Tous les invités ne sont pas encore arrivés. Mais il reconnaît déjà celles de Daniel, de Sam et de son frère, de Hammond, et une qu'il ne connaît pas. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il est en avance.

Il sort du véhicule, se saisit du cadeau qu'il avait acheté et laissé dans le 4&4 pour l'occasion. Il se dirige nonchalamment vers l'entrée de l'Eglise. Le prête a cédé une de ses arrière salles pour laisser le temps à la jeune femme de se préparer.

Il est 10h05. Il est face à la grande porte mais ne sait pas quelle contenance prendre. C'est alors qu'un homme ouvre et le heurte. L'homme relève la tête, encore un peu sonné. Jack le reconnaît immédiatement : c'est Pete Shanahan. Comment pourrait-il oublier l'homme qui lui a volé Sam. En cet instant, il réalise combien sa présence est ridicule. Mais aussi combien cette vision le fait souffrir et le met en colère. Il serre les poings dans ses poches.

**O'Neill !** Fait Pete avec enthousiasme. **Je suis heureux de vous voir. Sam pensait que vous ne pourriez pas venir. Mais elle sera très heureuse de constater votre présence.**

Pendant tout son petit discours, Pete sourit et tend la main vers Jack. Ce dernier, dans un effort considérable, se saisit de la main en signe de salut. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, bien que cet homme lui semble quelqu'un de chaleureux et attentionné.

**Alors, laissez moi lui faire la surprise de ma venue. Enfin…si cela ne vous dérange pas.**

**Pas du tout ! Moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer. Il paraît que ça risque de porter malheur aux mariés…**

Mais il s'éloigne déjà du futur époux, à la recherche de la pièce où se prépare Sam.

**Jack ?**

Le militaire se retourne dès qu'il entend son nom. Jacob accompagné de Teal'c viennent dans sa direction. Un sourire franc orne le visage des deux hommes.

**Teal'c. Jacob.**

**O'Neill**, répond d'un signe de tête respectueux le Jaffa.

**Jack, je suis content que vous ayez pu vous libérer,** lance le père de la future mariée en lui serrant à son tour la main. **Je suis sûr que ma fille sera heureuse de voir tous ses amis réunis pour son mariage. Vous êtes tous devenus comme une seconde famille pour elle.**

**En parlant de votre fille, Jacob, est-ce que je pourrais la voir quelques minutes ?**

**Oui, bien entendu. La pièce se trouve au bout de ce couloir**, dit il en désignant la direction à prendre.

**Merci.**

La pièce indiquée est close. Une grande porte gravée d'icônes religieuses lui fait à présent face. Il lève le poing, prêt à toquer mais il hésite. Doit-il se présenter à elle ou attendre la fin de la cérémonie ? Et puis, quels mots doit-il prononcer ? Mais sa réflexion s'arrête dès que la porte s'ouvre. Une jeune femme en sort. C'est Cassie. Immédiatement, elle lui saute au cou et l'embrasse. Il n'en reviens pas comme elle a grandi.

**Jack ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Si tu savais comme vous m'avez manqué depuis que…enfin… Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai été heureuse de recevoir cette invitation de mariage !**

Il aurait voulu en dire autant.

**Mais j'ai été surprise de ne pas voir ton nom sur les faire parts…**Lui dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Le sourire de Jack s'efface. Cassie semble s'en apercevoir.

**Oh, je suis désolée…je n'avais pas pensé que ce devait être difficile pour toi…**

Il croit presque entendre Daniel, ce qui lui redonne un certain sourire, un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

**Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien. Sinon, je ne serais pas devant cette porte, prêt à féliciter la future mariée. Elle est là au moins ?**

**Oui, elle est avec la femme de Marc. Tu sais, son frère, Marc. Elle arrange les derniers détails...**Dit Cassie d'un air entendu.

**Je vois…Tu crois que je peux entrer ?**

**Oui…Bon, je te laisse. A tout' !**

La porte est entre ouverte. Il ne peut plus faire marche arrière, elle a du entendre sa conversation avec la jeune fille dans le couloir. Son intuition est la bonne : dès qu'il pénètre dans la pièce, les visages sont tournés vers lui. La femme de Marc invente une excuse pour la laisser seule avec lui. Dès qu'il pose les yeux sur Sam, son cœur bat plus fort, ses entrailles semblent peser des tonnes. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Elle est magnifique. Ses cheveux sont remontés en une sorte de chignon, mais quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds sont libres sur le devant de son visage. Ses yeux sont légèrement maquillés de bleu. Et sa robe blanche, sublimement travaillée, adopte toutes les courbes de son corps. Pendant un instant, son cœur cesse de battre, sa gorge se serre, son regard se fixe dans le sien. Elle sourit et rougit légèrement à sa réaction en baissant la tête.

**Mon Général…**

Il revient soudain à la dure réalité en entendant cette nomination.

**Ignorons les grades au moins une journée. Jack, ce sera parfait…**

**Très bien…Jack.** Elle sourit de plus belle. **Alors, plus de Colonel ni de Carter. Appelez moi Sam.**

Il la regarde un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, tout à coup, il se souvient de son présent et lui tend.

**Tenez. C'est un petit cadeau de mariage. Rien de bien merveilleux…**

**C'est très gentil, **dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Ce geste semble lui faire vraiment plaisir, ce qui apaise les angoisses de Jack. Pendant qu'elle ouvre délicatement son présent, il en profite pour l'admirer, comme il le faisait si souvent quand elle était trop occupée dans son labo.

**Jack, ce collier est magnifique ! Vous n'auriez pas du !**

Pour la première fois de la journée, il sourit de bon cœur. Il s'approche pour mettre au cou de la jeune femme son cadeau. Il glisse lentement le collier et ses mains, par la même occasion, autour du cou de Sam, se délectant de cet instant qui lui semble bientôt révolu. Elle se retourne doucement et lui fait face. Elle est trop proche, beaucoup trop proche. Il recule. Un silence gêné s'installe, que l'homme finit par rompre.

**Alors, Sam, comment devrais-je vous appeler à présent ? Shanahan ou encore Carter ?**

**Je pense que Colonel, ce sera très bien,** dit elle d'un air mi supérieur, mi amusé.

Elle reste un instant silencieuse, l'observant tout à coup tendrement.

**Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez venu. Et aussi très reconnaissante…Je crois qu'un gros vide se serait installé en moi, si vous n'aviez pas été là, aujourd'hui.**

Le militaire reprend un air sérieux, presque solennel. Il la regarde un court moment, gravant ce souvenir dans sa mémoire. Il se sent prêt à faire une croix sur ce qui aurait pu être. Mais d'abord, il doit lui dire. Alors, d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas aussi grave, il reprend la parole.

**Je suis désolé…**

Elle reste muette, bien que ses yeux l'interrogent. Mais il sens qu'elle connaît déjà la suite.

**J'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes…**

**Je sais…Je le voulais moi aussi…de tout mon cœur…**

Leurs regards s'accrochent, comme auparavant. Ils ne prononcent que le minimum de paroles. Ils se connaissent trop bien pour avoir besoin de tout dire par des mots et des phrases.

**Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi si vite ? Vous ne le connaissez que depuis un an.**

Elle paraît interdite.

**Vous trouvez réellement que je me précipite ?** Sa voix trahit son agacement. **Vous trouvez peut-être la situation difficile aujourd'hui mais imaginez celles que j'ai du vivre à vos côtés, devant me taire. Toujours se taire, ne rien laisser paraître, faire comme s'il n'y avait rien, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien. Et mentir. Mentir à tous, même à nous même. J'ai ressenti de forts sentiments pour vous dès les premiers mois où nous avons combattu ensembles, tous les quatre. Au début, je me refusais d'y penser…mais notre proximité n'a fait qu'accentuer mes sentiments. Vous croyez vraiment que cela a été facile pour moi, de vous voir dans les bras de Laira alors que j'avais passé trois mois à chercher un moyen de vous ramener sur Terre, puis dans ceux d'une autre moi même ? De savoir que dans toutes les réalités parallèles que nous connaissions, nous étions heureux ensembles mais pas ici ? **

Il réalise soudain combien son comportement avait été injuste envers elle durant les premières années. Son cœur se serre encore davantage. Il s'en veut de ne rien avoir remarqué avant. Sam le regarde intensément, mais ses yeux cachent des larmes.

**J'aime Pete et lui aussi m'aime. Je suis heureuse à ses côtés…**

Sa voix est redevenue calme. Elle fait une pause, pour observer sa réaction. Il est bien conscient de cette réalité si douloureuse. Mais elle semble vouloir s'expliquer, se justifier.

**Pendant que j'étais perdue dans l'espace, seule dans le Prométhée, j'ai compris… J'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais obtenir ce que je souhaitais de toute mon âme et de tout mon corps.**

Jack baisse la tête, coupable et à la fois blessé par ces paroles.

**Mais, j'ai aussi compris que quoi qu'il arrive, je ressentirais pour vous un sentiment si fort, qu'il restera indestructible.**

L'homme relève la tête, plus que conscient de ce que cela implique.

**Jamais je ne pourrais vous oublier. Une partie de mon être vous est destiné. Et même si aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un dans ma vie, gentil et attentif, une part de moi vous restera fidèle, à jamais. Je vous aime Jack O'Neill, et ça, ni Pete, ni le temps ne pourront rien y changer…**

Il la fixe pour essayer de lire dans son cœur, pour essayer de réprimer cette frustration et ce sentiment si fort qui le possède. Il ne veut plus la faire souffrir, il ne veut pas la voir partagée entre deux vies.

**Sam…promettez moi que…**

Mais la jeune femme paraît avoir comprit la suite de sa requête et le coupe dans son élan.

**Non Jack. Ne me demandez pas ça…**

**Je veux que vous m'oubliez…**

**Non…**

**S'il vous plaît Sam…Vous l'avez dit vous même, il n'aurait jamais rien pu se passer entre nous et encore moins aujourd'hui…**

Son regard est perdu. Il sens qu'elle est en proie à un conflit intérieur, et c'est ce conflit qu'il veut lui épargner à l'avenir.

**Je ne veux plus que vous soyez partagée entre moi et Pete. Je lui cède ma place…**

**Jack, je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demandez…**

**Alors au moins, consacrez vous totalement à votre futur époux…**

Ils restent pendant quelques instants tous les deux face à face, à s'observer. Leur visage est triste. Il sent comme elle que c'est la fin, en admettant qu'il y aie eu un début.

**Je vais m'en aller. Ma place n'est plus ici. Mais je serais toujours là pour vous, si vous en** **avez le besoin…Ne l'oubliez jamais.**

Il recule tout en gardant ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Sam qui n'ose pas bouger. Il se saisit de la poignée de la porte et va sortir quand quelqu'un le heurte.

**Daniel…**

**Jack ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici…à cette heure si ponctuelle ?**

Mais le jeune archéologue a vite fait de se rendre compte que la situation ne prête pas à la plaisanterie.

**Désolé de vous avoir dérangé…Je repars…**

**Non Daniel. Ca ne fait rien. J'aillais partir.**

**Mais Jack…**

Mais déjà, accompagnant le geste à la parole, Jack sort et s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière. Il avance à grand pas. Il veut vite quitter cette Eglise, cette ambiance qui le met si en colère et mal à l'aise. Il franchit le seuil du lieu sacré sans faire attention aux regards qui s'interrogent. Il sort les clefs de sa poche. Mais son geste est interrompu par un appel.

**Jack !**

Il se retourne, surpris d'entendre cette voix derrière lui. Sam court dans sa direction du mieux qu'elle le peut avec sa robe, se saisit de son bras, et l'entraîne derrière le monument pour éviter tous ces yeux qui les observent.

**Qu'est-ce que…**

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme arrête sa course. Elle le fixe intensément quelques secondes, puis se saisit de ses lèvres, dans un baiser désespéré. Il y répond par réflexe, ou peut-être parce qu'il sait que c'est la première et la dernière fois qu'il aura cette chance. Puis, avec tendresse, ils se détachent l'un de l'autre, dans un regard.

**Je voulais le faire, au moins une fois…**murmure-t-elle.

**C'est ma récompense pour mon cadeau ? **Dit-il à son tour, reprenant son air sarcastique habituel.

**Non. Juste un souvenir, **répond-elle alors qu'un magnifique sourire illumine son visage.

Puis, elle s'éloigne à son tour, rassurant Pete et les invités qui viennent d'arriver. Cela ignorent la scène qui vient de se produire. Mais eux ne l'oublieront jamais.

Il essuie sa bouche pour cacher le rouge à lèvre qu'elle à déposer sur ses lèvres, tout en souriant à son tour. Mais son sourire reste plein de tristesse.

Lentement, il repart vers son 4&4, s'y installe et démarre. La route défile devant ses yeux, comme sa vie sentimentale l'a encore fait aujourd'hui. Il réalise qu'il leur aura fallu 8 ans pour s'embrasser. Huit ans d'envie et de frustration. Mais ce baiser signe la fin et non le commencement de leur relation…

Il se demande en cet instant, comment reprendre cette routine, comment ne plus la contempler, comment rester stoïque à la vue de cette bague autour de son doigt, de cet homme qui lui a volé ce jour qui ne pouvait lui être destiné…

FIN

PS : finalement, je crois que se sera le fils de Teal'c qui va se marier ( Yes ! Oups, pardon…), mais ça fait rien, cela nous aura tous fait passer un moment ( moi, pour avoir écrit, et vous pour avoir lu)

gjc597 a écrit le _28/11/2004 à 17h54_

**Sa note :** 16/20

"ce jour qui ne m'a jamais été destiné" par Speedy

Arghhhhhhhhhh ! je viens de finir cette fic

trés bien écrite, géniale, l'émotion est au rendez-vous, le caractére et les attitudes des personnages très crédibles  
mais par pitié, n'envoie surtout pas cette fic aux scénaristes, ils seraient capables de nous faire une fin comme ça et ça, c'est HORS DE QUESTION

bonne continuation !

PS: t'aurais pas envie de faire une fic avec une happy end?  
mais sans mariage, ni "ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants" parce que ça ne collerait pas avec l'esprit de la série , enfin, je te dis ça mais j'ai l'impression que tu as bien cerné cet esprit justement, ça se sent dans ta fic  
(au fait, je n'ai pas reussi à t'envoyer un mail sur ton adresse yahoo)


End file.
